


This One Time, During Spring Break ...

by MahTohSka



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, Gen, nahual free form, vampire - free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: Spring Break in Cancun! What's the worst that could happen?





	This One Time, During Spring Break ...

**Author's Note:**

> College AU I wrote for a prompt. Couple of things: Winston is in the National Guard, Janine and Egon have an open relationship. Enjoy!

“Tell me again why you think going to Cancun would be a good spot for spring break?”

“Everyone goes there, Egie! The beach, the sun, the girls, not to mention all the partying,” Peter clapped him on the back as they sat in the library. “Besides, this is our last hoorah for being undergrad seniors before grad schools sucks the life out of us.” His roommate gave a hum that Venkman would only assume meant hesitation. He rolled his eyes, sitting up from leaning back in his chair. “Spengz. C’mon. You’re killing me here. You prefer that over a nice retreat where, frankly, you could use some sun and get yourself laid? Have you no pride in letting loose every once in a while?”

“What makes you think I don’t participate in recreational activities involving the opposite sex?” Egon’s eyes lifted to spot the short red headed female student sitting at a different table across the way on the other end of room. Peter saw the stare, darting his surprised gaze between his roommate and the red head. 

“Egon Spengler, you old dog,” Venkman grinned, leaning close to him. “The little fireball? Really?” He saw Egon’s cheeks redden, a grin spread across Peter’s lips. “Oh, my fucking god.” He leaned back, making his chair rock as he crossed his arms. “So how serious is it? I bet you turn her on with your science babble and that big brain of yours.” 

“That’s not the only enlarged part on my body she enjoys,” Egon slightly turned his head to show a sly curl on his lips, relishing in Peter’s ajar mouth and shocked eyes. 

“Guys! Look what I found on local entities in Cancun!” Ray dropped four tomes on the table, Winston came up behind him taking his backpack of his shoulders. “I’d love to see a Chupacabra or even a bruja transforming into a jaguar when we get down there.”

“You guys still going?” Winston asked the trio as he sat down. 

“And you’re still not coming with us?” Peter sat leaning forward, failing to give Zeddemore puppy dog eyes. 

“I got guard duty that weekend,” Winston shrugged, “but a small group of us are going to Charleston for a little bit, check out the beaches there. I’m playing it safe, you never know what you’re gonna run into in Cancun.”

The red headed student came walking by them, making brief subtle eye contact with Egon as she continued to head down the stairs to the main level. Egon straightened himself, closing his textbooks, piling that and his notebook rather hastily into his pack. 

“I have to assistant teach soon, I need to start preparing,” he muttered to the group before making his exit. 

“Guess him and Janine are getting serious,” Winston noted, glancing up at Ray. 

“When she calls, he comes,” Ray sat next to Winston. “She’s got him wrapped around her finger.”

“And how long have you two known?!” Peter raised his brows. 

“A while,” they shrugged. 

 

“Are you coming with us to Cancun?” he asked as they stood the stairway off to the side.

“I don’t think so,” she shouldered her pack. “I got plans with a couple of friends anyway, we’re going to San Francisco. Get myself out of New York for a while.” She tucked a curl behind his ear. “But you guys have fun, okay?”

“If fun equals watching Venkman trying to flirt and gets slapped by almost every woman there,” Egon chuckled lightly, Janine grinned, the pair pecking each other on the lips. “I’ll behave.”

“I didn’t say you have to,” she started to head down the rest of the stairs, his hand intertwined with hers. “It’s Spring Break. Just be careful. And if you meet someone, guy, girl, have fun with them. I’ll do the same when I’m in Cali.”

“Ray and I will most likely be exploring the ruins, but I’m sure the nightlife will produce some interesting people watching.” He felt her stop, his brows faintly furrowing, facing her; Janine had felt a little tingle while they walked, suddenly getting a bad feeling about their trips. “Janine?” He kept his hand clasped with hers, reaching his other hand up to rub her upper arm. 

“You know how people have second thoughts about things? Mine just hit me like a bomb. Maybe … you going to Mexico would be a bad idea.” She saw his puzzled stare, the brows knitting deeply. “I just … got this bad feeling that something awful is going to happen.”

She’s mentioned she had some kind of psychic abilities, just wasn’t quite sure if it was coincidental, nerves, or genuine; Egon gave a short nod, acknowledging and taking heed due to a couple past occasions have led him starting to believe she actually did, even getting Ray involved to test her skill.

“I’ll have the PKE meter with me. If anything happens, we’ll catch the next flight out of Mexico.” Janine tightly embraced him, his arms gradually wrapping around her. 

“No hugging in the library!” Peter called out from the second level balcony, getting a harsh ‘shush’ from a librarian nearby putting books away on shelves.

 

Day three into their Cancun excursions found the trio fairly tipsy that night as they dug into local cuisine and drunk several cervezas, Peter was astounded how well Egon kept his liquor. Spengler explained it was his Midwest metabolism.

“You forget … I was born … in a wheat field,” Egon pointed out as they walked through the marketplace, halfway through his possible sixth beer. “By this logic, I am able to withstand the maximum amount of … grain alcohol it takes … to cause a drunken blackout.”

Peter stopped, pulled at Spengler’s shirt to round him in closer and put his hands on the sides of Egon’s head. “Spengzy … Egie, listen,” he patted the other’s cheek, “you are one more beer and a tequila shot away from landing on the floor.” He sleepily shook his head. “You don’t have the stamina. You’re lying. I bet I can drink you under the table, my friend, like I showed that kid from Dallas at the cantina.”

A dangerous look came up in Egon’s eyes. “Is that a challenge?” his voice nearly dropped an octave. 

Peter cockily smirked, letting go of Spengler’s head and tried to straighten himself without tripping backward. “Yeah. It sure is, buddy.” 

The tall senior from the Midwest chugged the last of his beer, his eyes never leaving Peter as the stare got intense. A small stall selling local craft beer was behind Peter, Spengler made a beeline ordering two large pints of lager; Venkman kept his smirk as he was handed his drink, Egon’s rather frightening intense glare bore into him which nearly made Peter regret challenging Spengler. 

“Rayyyy,” Venkman called out to his left, Ray was admiring an art stall, sipping a vodka and tonic, “Rayyyyyy! Get over here!” Stantz heard Peter’s voice out of the buzzing noise of the marketplace, spotting him and Egon across the way; he was about to make his way to him when he felt something rub against his leg. Ray looked down to see a black cat with beautiful green eyes make a figure eight around his legs, purring madly and gave a little meow. 

“You’re stalling, Venkman,” Egon warned. Peter saw Ray got distracted by something, waving a dismissive hand at him and faced Spengler. “On the count of three … three!” 

Their chugging caught the attention of a few other students, a small crowd gathered around them as they chanted ‘chug’ faster and faster as Egon was looking to be the victor of the contest as Peter was falling behind, the tequila he had earlier in a different drinking competition starting to act up. He tapped out halfway through the large pint, breathing heavily as he stooped over with a hand on his knee, the world becoming fuzzy. Spengler gulped down the last of his beer, crushing the plastic cup in his hand, throwing it to the floor in triumph as the crowd cheered; he pulled Peter up, taking Venkman’s beer, a grin on his face as he took his time finishing the pint as a victory lap. Venkman looked a little worse for wear, Egon helped him onto a bench nearby.

As the contest was happening, Ray had a small smile on his face, setting down his drink and picked the cat up, the feline responding with a sweet meow; Stantz held the cat close like a baby, rubbing and scratching the sides of its face. 

“Aren’t you just a cute little thing,” he cooed, kissing the top of its head. The cat chirped, making eye contact with Ray – a brief flash of red sparked in its eyes that reflected onto Ray’s, Stantz feeling very happy and content. “You are just the cutest thing ever.” He heard a small crowd whoop and holler, eyes landing on Egon who just won a chugging contest against Peter. “Hey, Spengler, come over here.” 

Egon heard Ray call him, leaving Peter to lick his wounds as Spengler made his way over. He saw him holding a black cat that was loving the attention given to it, the feline’s eyes gave that same flash of red when it stared at Egon, the red hue briefly washing over his brown eyes. A warm grin spread across his lips as he got closer. 

“Hello, precious,” he cooed, giving the cat a nice scratch under its chin. 

Peter hung his head in his hands, feeling the world starting to turn slightly, regretting every drinking decision he made; a sneeze was starting to form as he tried to make his environment stop spinning, it came out loud, his eyes faintly watering. A small meow was heard to his right, a cat had hopped up onto the bench looking for attention, Peter immediately starting to scowl. Cats. He hated cats. They made him sneeze, they were a nuisance, and the main source for his allergies. 

“Get outta here,” he grumbled at it, shooing it away. “Be gone, demon of Satan! Or I’ll grind you up for taco meat.”

The cat glared at him, giving a small hiss before it jumped off and traipsed towards to where Egon and Ray were still loving up that damn black cat; Peter rolled his eyes, gradually rising to his feet, using the back of the bench as support. 

“Guys …”

Spengler felt something rub against his leg, spotting another cat between his legs looking up at him with pleading eyes to be picked up; Egon drank the last of Peter’s lager and lifted the cat off the ground, holding it close as he scratched and pet the black feline. He was wondering if their hotel room allowed animals … perhaps he would need to inquire. 

“Guys!” Ray and Egon were pulled out of their little trance, Peter looking ready to fall over. “Put those damn things down and help me back to the room … I’m gonna throw up.” 

“Your amigos are doomed, hombre,” a vendor close to him warned. “They got that look in their eyes like they’ve been entranced by a nahual.” 

“Whatever, buddy,” a gradually blacking out Peter mumbled as he took two steps before falling over, a pair of strong arms caught him in time from getting stitches; Egon draped Peter over his shoulder in a fireman carry, seeing Ray was starting to stumble, he offered his other arm for support. Stantz leaned against Egon, feet dragging as the alcohol was causing him to crash as well. 

The two black cats watched the three humans walk away, feeling accomplished and slinked into a back alley; the shadows on the wall revealed the felines to transform into two women. The green cat’s eye faded into their natural dark brown shade, a twinkle shined in their stares, the pair giving each other sly smirks. 

 

His head pounded, stomach grumbling madly. Peter cracked an eye open, immediately shutting it. The sun was too bright. It hurt. Venkman made an effort to roll onto his back after being unceremoniously dropped belly down onto his bed the night before; a light snoring was heard to his right, his eyes bravely cracking open once more to see Ray deeply asleep. Peter lifted his head slowly, trying to find Egon – no sign of him, but a louder snore alerted Venkman to peek over the edge of the bed. Spengler’s body was sprawled like one of those outlines of a body at a crime scene, the tall senior stirred, mumbling something in his sleep before turning onto his side and drifted off again.

Peter laid himself back down, trying to drift off to sleep but the snoring kept him up, silently cursing the pair for waking him up at an ungodly hour for hungover people; Venkman looked at the digital clock on the nightstand – ten in the morning. Peter mumbled a cuss to himself, getting up to splash water on his face; he grabbed one of the plastic cups by the bathroom sink and filled it. He shuffled over to the sleeping man on the floor, sinking to his knees and slowly poured the water onto Egon’s slumbering face. He stirred a bit, grumbling once the cup was void of its contents. 

“Hello?” he mumbled, his body starting to wake up. His eyes cracked open to see Peter looking like hell, his own mind pounding a bit. Spengler gradually got himself up, sitting up in a chair and splayed one arm out across the table, laying his head on it. “What time is it.” 

“Time for you to wake up,” Peter grumbled, sitting in the other chair.

“Funny.”

“Did you pass out once we were all in?”

“Ray went out just as I put him on the bed, I set you down, I stepped out to get air and then retire, but was invited by the room next door for more drinks.” He propped his head up with the same arm. “I won a game of beer pong, shared shots with them then came back.”

“Even at your drunkest you manage to win.”

“It’s called using physics.”

“Keep it down, guys, please …”

Peter raised his voice, “Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty. How’s your head, Ray?” Even doing that caused the three of them to groan, Peter gripped the sides of his head, regretting the decision to speak loudly.

“Woozy … pounding … regretted drinking so much …”

“I feel ya, buddy. I need food.”

They had ordered room service, coffee and greasy breakfast foods a perfect combination; Peter may have looked and felt like shit, but he couldn’t get over the growing evidence that Egon, while looking exhausted from a long night, didn’t have the appearance of a man who had drank an entire keg’s worth of beer and a few shots. He subtly glared at him, Peter stuck his fork in his scrambled eggs a couple times, watching Spengler wolf down a smorgasbord of greasy bacon, sausage, grease soaked pancakes and eggs, and drink coffee all with relative ease.

“Who are you?” Peter broke the silence, tone heavy with disbelief. “What’s your deal? How can you pull yourself out of a hangover without breaking a sweat?” 

“Ancient Midwest secret,” came the response from the man sopping up runny egg with toast subsequently wolfing it down.

Peter squinted his eyes at him, envy rising in him. “I loathe you sometimes, you know that?”

 

A trip to the ruins cleared their heads, the sun and air cleansing them from last night’s debauchery; Peter caught a familiar face guiding a small group of tourists around the grounds – the vendor from last night. He casually made his way over, making himself part of the group before the tour ended and approached him. The man froze when he saw Peter approach, regaining his composure; he was a little shorter than Venkman, scruffy goatee and hair pulled back in a ponytail. 

Peter played it like he vaguely remembered him, his eyes slightly squinting. “Did you say something to me last night at the marketplace? Something about my buddies being danger?” 

The man gingerly shook his head. “No, señor, I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re lying and I can see it in your eyes,” Peter caught the telltale sign the way his eyes darted off in hesitation. “I was definitely drunk, I may not remember your face, but your voice I definitely do, now tell me what you said about my friends?”

“I’d rather not say it here, hombre. They could be watching, they’re always watching, listening,” he looked over his shoulder, turning his attention back to Peter. “But I tell you what, I will tell you one thing,” he gestured for Venkman to lean forward, whispering in his ear, “nahuals. Be careful.” He pulled back, giving Peter a wary stare. “Be careful. Good luck, hombre.”

Peter watched the man walk away, his brows gradually knitting together. Ray and Egon were coming from the opposite direction, Ray tried to give a friendly wave but was met with a stern gaze from the man; Venkman heard the guide say something in Spanish before continuing the way he was headed. 

“Wonder what’s eating him?” Ray inquired within earshot as they got closer. 

“Ray, did you pack that obscenely large book of yours? Toby’s?” Peter continued his stunned gaze. 

“Tobin’s,” Ray corrected with a slightly annoyed stare, “and, no, I didn’t. Why?”

“What’s a nahual?”

 

“Since I didn’t bring Tobin’s with, I got an alternative that gives just as in-depth descriptions of supernatural entities in Mexico,” Ray pulled out a thick tome from his pack, laying it out on the table, “I am forever grateful to the great folks at the library for letting me check this out.” He flipped through the pages, finally coming upon the entry. “Nahuals are often regarded as shamans in pre-contact societies, able to transform into animals by use of magic and the pelt of said creature. Though nowadays nahuals, in rural areas of Mexico, are seen as brujas or brujo, often attacking people by ways of sucking their blood or stealing their life force.”

“So … vampires.”

“Eh, kinda, depends on the area you’re in,” Ray gave a light shrug. “But they sound similar, using cover of night to transform, the blood sucking, I wouldn’t doubt that vampires in Mexico share similar stereotypes to those of the European breed.” 

“Is there a specific inquiry why you wanted to know?” Egon tinkered with the PKE meter, the lights flickering briefly. A knock on the door disturbed them, Spengler rose as he was closest to the door. A woman with caramel colored eyes, raven hair down to her waist stood at the threshold giving him a small smirk; she was in a black bikini, giving a small wink as a red hue pulsed in her irises, the same color washed over Spengler’s. A corner of Egon’s lips curled up, he leaned against the door frame. 

“Can I help you?” His brown eyes twinkled, becoming enamored by her. 

“Sorry to trouble you, but we were wondering if you boys wanted to come down to the pool instead of being cooped up in your room,” she shifted her weight onto her left leg. 

“We?” Ray piped up behind Egon, coming to the door. 

“My sister and I,” the woman softly smiled, her twin sister appearing right beside her with the same playful smirk. “I’m Carmina, and this is my twin Carlita.”

Carlita caught Ray’s stare, Stantz subtly puffing his chest as he leaned on the other side of the door frame, a spark of red coming over his eyes as Carlita’s gaze bore the same flash; Ray tried to make himself appear as tall as Egon, Peter was becoming wary how in competition those two were being in front of the twins, like two peacocks showing off their feathers. But as Venkman rose and got closer to the door, he could see something oddly familiar about Carlita’s brief stare in his direction.

“I-I’m Ray Stantz,” Ray pointed a thumb to himself, then to Spengler. “And this tall drink of water next to me is …”

“Egon Spengler,” he introduced himself, taking Carmina’s free hand and kissed the top of it, “pleasure to meet you.” 

“Is there, uh, room for one more?” Peter waggled a brow and gave a wink. 

Carlita’s faint scowl caught Ray’s attention. Stantz whipped around to Peter, looking ready to defend the twin with his life; Venkman saw the thousand yard stare from her, getting all he needed to know as he backed off. “You know what? You’re right. I’m only a third wheel here,” Peter chuckled lightly. “Don’t wanna ruin your fun. Ray, Spengz, go ahead knock yourselves out.”

“Meet us in the lobby?” Carmina suggested, taking her sister arm in arm; Carlita’s mood shifted, giggling with her twin as they skipped then ran down the halls like a pair of schoolgirls. Their hotel room door was shut quickly, Peter had never seen them move so quickly to get their swim shorts on subsequently running out the door; their balcony faced in to said swimming pool area, just as rapid as he saw them disappear, it was only a matter of seconds ‘til he saw them again arm in arm with the twins. Ray had his arm draped around Carlita’s shoulders, Egon and Carmina laced their hands together; Venkman faintly squinted his eyes at the twins, remembering the glare Carlita gave him. That same glare the cat gave him the other night.

“Okay. That’s it,” he mumbled as he continued to stare down at the four soaking in the hot tub. “These bitches are toast.” 

 

Evening had come quickly; soaking in the sun, playing chicken in the pool with their new dates had set the perfect day for Ray and Egon. A relaxing second round in the hot tub closed it out, Carmina sat on Egon’s lap with her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her close, Ray had Carlita snuggled up to him, his arm around the tub’s edge. The twins exchanged glances at each other, Carmina giving her sister a wink as she made the first move; she caressed Spengler’s jaw, a dreamy look in his eye sprung up as he stared at her, leaning in to kiss her. She welcomed the gesture, answering back with her own passionate kiss; they had shared a few more intimate and deep kisses, garnering a low growl from Egon as he positioned her to straddle him. 

Carmina gave a light giggle, holding his head in her hands, touching the tips of their noses before coming in with another kiss; he was come over by a rising lust for her, his hands gripping and massaging her rear and lower back, Carmina could see the infatuation she was casting over him in those dark brown eyes of his. He was cute, toying with the idea of keeping him instead of draining his body tonight; she traced a line down his nose, kissing the corner of his jaw that instantly made him like putty in her arms.

“Why don’t we leave those two to themselves,” Carlita gave slightly pouty lips to Ray, tracing a figure eight across his chest. “Let’s go up to your room, hm? Maybe … have a little fun of our own?” 

Ray had a wicked grin creeping across his lips. “I like the sound of that,” he took her hand, the pair exiting the tub as Carlita led the way upstairs back to Ray and Egon’s room. “I don’t think Venkman’s around.” He opened the door, seeing it was void of Peter, he stood aside and gestured at the room. “Welcome, señorita, to our temporary abode.”

“Gracias, Rámon,” Carlita smiled, stepping in. Ray was brought over to the bed, she gently pushed him down onto it, straddling his hips as passion overrode Ray’s mind, his lips smashing into hers. She gave a surprised squeal at how quick he was reacting to her influence, giving loving bites and soft praises in his ear; Ray was swimming in bliss, letting her do the work as her hands ran along his body, almost too weak to wrap his arms around her. 

“Do you want this, Rámon? Do you need me? Crave me?” she whispered in his ear, licking his earlobe. 

He softly whined, rolling his hips up. “Please … yes … I … I need you …” 

“Such a good boy, using nice manners,” she purred, trailing kisses along his neck. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged back his head, getting a moan from Ray. Carlita hummed, grinding her hips on his, her fangs starting to show; a hand firmly took her shoulder, tossing her off Ray as a sharpened double edged knife plunged itself into her heart. She crumbled to dust as she took her last breath, Peter picked up the knife from the ashes subsequently checking in on Ray.

Stantz rapidly blinked, feeling as though he woke up from a dream; sitting up he found a pile of dust and ash near the foot of the bed, and Peter heavily panting with a rather sacrificial looking dagger in his hand. 

“Wha …”

“Do you know how long I’ve waited in the closet?” Peter pointed to the nearly broken double doors of the room’s closet, clothes and coat hangers strewn about. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just feeling a little woozy,” Ray rubbed his head, letting out a sigh. “So, what happened?” 

“Vampires, my friend,” Peter approached, patting Ray on the shoulder. “Well, nahuals, to be exact, but similar.”

Ray’s eyes lit up. “That name … yes! Nahuals! We were talking about them before …” His eyes darted to the pile of ash, anxiety written in them and etched on his face. “She … had a twin sister, didn’t she.”

 

Carmina was close to doing her part when she felt a connection sever itself from her twin, internally cursing that third gringo their prey associated themselves with. She put her rage on hold, the intimacy between her and Egon had risen to lustful degrees, their making out had garnered a few looks from passersby. Carmina had to act quickly, pulling his hair which garnered a groan from Egon as his neck was exposed; she trailed harsh kisses along his jaw and down along his neck where she subsequently sunk her fangs into, drinking some of his blood. 

Egon hitched his breath, almost feeling like he climaxed when she gave what was assumed to be a love bite; his body briefly froze, fatigue masking itself as bliss washed over him into a trance, his hazy gaze found itself staring into Carmina’s scarlet eyes once she licked the bite marks to seal them. 

“Protect me. My sister has been killed. I must avenge her death. I need you to protect me. Will you obey me?” 

“Yes … I’ll protect you,” he sleepily answered. She snapped her fingers, Spengler becoming alert. Carmina gently kissed him on the lips, a warm grin spread across her face. 

“Good boy,” she purred into his ear. “I need you to subdue your friends. I will drink their blood and avenge my sister, for they have killed her. Protect me, obey me, pet.” Getting a firm nod from the entranced man, she slyly smirked. “Now, be a good doggy.” 

 

Carmina got off him, rising out of the tub with Egon at her heels; he put himself in front of her as they got closer to his hotel room, the door was crack ajar, Spengler gently pushed it open. Taking a few steps inside, Ray ambushed him, pinning Egon against the wall; Stantz braced himself as he was already losing the battle against the six foot two inch senior. Carmina came face to face with Peter at threshold, Venkman showing off the dagger that had killed her sister. 

“Pinche pendejo,” she snarled.

“Venkman … I can’t hold him any longer …,” Ray was desperately trying to pin Egon back against the wall. Spengler headbutted Stantz, making a beeline for Peter; Venkman’s victorious smirk was cut short when a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around his head to snap his neck. 

“Stop!” Carmina commanded her guard, holding her hand out and lowered it as she approached them. Peter was too scared to move a muscle, if he tried to cut Egon to get him off, Spengler would snap his neck in a heartbeat. She scowled at him, eyeing the dagger. “Where did you get that thing?” 

“It’s amazing what you can find in a trinket shop and get it blessed by a shaman,” Peter tried to grin. “It worked for your sister, apparently. Now, why don’t you let my friend go here, we’ll get on the next plane out of here and pretend this never happened?”

“No,” she snarled. “My sister and I worked together. We were one. And now I am missing my other half. You took her from me.” She got close to him, having a firm hold of his jaw. “A life for a life. I’m going to enjoy draining you of every last drop of your life.” Carmina leaned in close, smelling his neck. “Mmm … you taste bittersweet. Like dark chocolate.” She wickedly grinned. “Let me inside, pet. I need to finish my little task.” 

“Come in, Carmina.” Peter felt himself be dragged back by Egon, he attempted to wrestle himself loose only for the grip around his head and neck to tighten. 

“Egon … c’mon … I … know you’re in there,” Peter managed to get out through grit teeth. “Wake up …” 

Carmina stepped inside, feeling in control of the situation as she grabbed a hand towel to yank the dagger out of Venkman’s hands and tossed it to the ground. Ray was gradually coming to, spotting the knife by his hand, his clearing vision saw he was in a position to sneak up behind the nahual and stab her. Stantz worked as quiet as he could, gripping the knife and steadily rose to his feet as Carmina was taking her sweet time. 

“Hold him steady for me, pet,” Carmina purred, her red eyes flashing as her fangs were shown. A large arm wrapped itself around Peter’s chest, a strong hand held his head against Egon’s chest as Venkman’s neck was exposed. She leaned up, her tongue gliding over Peter’s vulnerable arteries, Venkman struggled a bit in Egon’s strong hold. Carmina paused as she saw Spengler’s eyes widen, seeing into his mind that Ray was behind her with the dagger; she tried to spin around but Ray had her pinned against him, the dagger’s blade pressed against her neck. 

“Spengler … let go of Peter,” Ray warned. 

“Subdue your friends, pet. Protect me,” Carmina panted. 

Ray felt his stomach knot when he helplessly watched Egon get a firm grip of Peter’s head and in a quick motion cracked Venkman’s neck. He backed off as Spengler was making a beeline for him with a dark look in his eye, Ray gathering his courage to meet Egon in the middle; Ray was sacked like a quarterback, the wind nearly getting knocked out of him. He tried to slash a minor cut to get Egon off him, but the knife was being manipulated towards Ray’s chest, Stantz gritting his teeth and grimacing as he desperately pushed back, the tip of the blade getting closer. 

“Easy, pet. We don’t want to kill them,” Carmina crouched beside them, petting Egon’s hair. “That part comes later. Knock him out. And when him and the pendejo come to, then we’ll kill them.” 

Ray could see a dark red hue mixed in with Egon’s brown as the other stared Stantz down; the knife was ripped from his hand, a large fist making heavy contact with his face as Spengler punched Ray’s lights out with one hard swing. Carmina smirked, getting Egon to sit on his heels, tilting his head up to have him look at her; he became further entranced by her the deeper he gazed into her dark eyes, leaning up to land a deep kiss on her lips that she welcomed. 

“Good boy,” she praised him, petting his head with one hand as the other gently held onto his jaw. “You’re doing such a good job protecting me. I think you deserve a reward.” She pecked him on the forehead, leading him over to the bed, having him sit on the edge as she straddled him; forming a claw from her index finger she made an inch long cut over one of her clavicles. “I’m giving you a little taste of myself, pet. You’ll feel amazing once you’ve had a taste.” 

His tongue glided along the cut, sending a shiver down her spine; Egon felt a spark come alive inside him, a warmth washing over his senses, soon latching on to taste a little more of her before Carmina pushed him back, the cut sealing itself. He let out a soft hum, gazing up at her with admiration, examining her beautiful features. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, his hands gliding along her back. 

“Thank you, pet,” Carmina blushed. “Do me a favor, will you? Tie your friends up, then we’ll have some fun.” 

 

Ray was gradually coming to, unsure what time it was; his vision was clearing as he glanced about the room in a daze, finding Peter next to him. The two of them were on the floor up against the dresser that faced one of the beds, ankles and wrists tied together; his eyes briefly lit up to see that Venkman was breathing, fearing that his neck really had been snapped. He nudged Peter to rouse him, getting a grumble from the stirring man; a secondary sound alerted Ray to another activity going on in the room. A soft gasp caught his attention, his fearful gaze finding Carmina sinking her fangs into the crook of Egon’s neck and shoulder, finding even more bite marks along Spengler’s torso and arms. 

Egon had been sitting on the edge of the bed keeping a watchful eye on Carmina’s prey as she rested momentarily, she crawled up behind him once she woke, giving him a massage; she had left bite marks on his biceps, shoulders, sitting on his lap to make out, leaving marks on his chest. Ray was given a side view of the pair as Carmina poised herself to drink from Spengler, the other giving out a low moan as he felt her fangs sink into his neck. Stantz saw the glazed look in Egon’s eyes, his insides churning as he was fearing the worst for his friend. Carmina made the same gash on her clavicle, letting him drink; Ray watched with odd fascination as Egon didn’t pale but rather look lively as she was. But what frightened him the most was when Carmina pulled him back to bite down on a shoulder, Ray could see a hint of a fang forming on a visible canine in Egon’s mouth.

“We’re doomed,” Ray sighed in growing defeat. 

“Hey … you know we gotta pay extra for blood removal in the sheets,” Peter dryly grumbled. 

“And you know you’re too late to save your friend,” Carmina sneered, pushing Egon’s mouth back onto the gash on her collarbone. “It’ll only be a matter of time, but for now, he’s nearly there.” She pulled his head back, tracing his jaw. “We’ll be one, pet. I’ll teach you magic to be like me. And we will run wild like wolves.” She kissed his forehead, brushing back his curls. “My strong, protective wolf. Sleep now, pet. I’ll be with you in a moment. I’ll call when I need you.” 

Carmina rose, Egon scooting himself to the head of the bed, easily falling asleep once his head hit the pillow. Ray scanned the room for the knife from his position, a firm hand gripped his jaw forcing him to look at the fearful gaze of the nahual; all he could think about was how he should’ve just killed her right there on the spot. Why didn’t he do that? Stupid … 

“Hey … it’s me you want … leave him out of it,” Peter groaned, “I’m the one who killed your sister. The kid didn’t do anything, alright?”

“Making yourself to be the martyr?” Carmina let go of Ray, straightening herself. “How cute.” She grabbed a fistful of Peter’s hair, pulling him to his feet, Venkman groaned and grimaced, letting out a pained ‘ow, ow, ow’. 

“Look … what’ll it take for you to turn Egon back to normal? The guy’s got a wild side, sure, just ask the red head he’s dating, I’m sure they get in to all sorts of weird shit, but I wanna talk to him one last time before you kill me, okay? Just to say my goodbye.” She sternly stared at him, she levitated the knife to her, the hand towel wrapped around the handle; Peter gulped hard as the blade was pressed against his neck, faintly shaking. “P-Please … just let me have … this one last request. Have m-mercy … please.”

Carmina faintly scowled, dropping the knife on the table close by and letting go of Venkman as she slinked back to the bed to rouse Egon. She sat with her back to them, Peter smirked, stealthily grabbing the knife and hid it on his person; as Carmina came back, she was to resume her hold on Venkman but saw the knife was missing. Her eyes subtly widened, darting from the table to Peter’s smirking face. She felt a blade sink itself into her heart, glancing down to see the knife deep in her chest. Egon bolted from the bed, trying to catch her but was left to sink to the floor as ash covered his forearms; he growled, rising to punch Peter into oblivion before a force knocked itself into him, causing Egon to fall back onto the floor. 

Peter got down to grab the knife and cut Ray loose first, Stantz subsequently freeing him; they both feared it really was too late for Egon as their friend was deathly still, his breathing very shallow. His eyes soon snapped open as he took in a deep breath, wide bloodshot eyes stared up at Peter and Ray; they wildly darted around, Egon started to feel like he woke up from a nightmare, his mind extremely disoriented. As he got used to his surroundings, he started to severely shiver, sweat perspiring on his forehead and body.

“Spengler, are you okay?” Ray and Peter helped Egon onto the other bed, the man becoming paler by second. 

“Ray, the man is pale a sheet of paper, and he’s practically vibrating from all the shivering,” Peter mumbled, “he’s not okay. Let’s get him warm and call an ambulance.” 

“Wh-where is sh-she?” Egon managed to get out through his chattering teeth.

“Your vampire girlfriend? Dead. Ashes to ashes, literally,” Peter layered the bed’s sheets and a few more blankets onto their shivering friend. 

“I n-n-need …”

“Don’t say you need her, Spengs. We can’t have you going all Renfield on us, being crazy and shit.”

“N-n-no … I n-need a … s-s-sample of th-the ash-sh-shes,” his eyes started to droop, Ray felt Egon’s forehead and his pulse, pressing it against his neck; Stantz slightly grimaced as his fingers pressed against the bite mark. 

“Peter, he’s deathly cold, I think his heart doesn’t know what to do, it’s speeding up then slowing down …” 

“It’s-s-s h-h-hard to … s-stay aw-wake … c-call an …”

“I’m on it, Spengs. Just sit tight, okay?” Peter brushed back his matted down curls, dashing to the lobby to call for an ambulance. 

 

“What gave it away to you, Pete? How’d you know what to do?” Ray and Venkman were sitting in the waiting area of the hospital, having accompanied Spengler on the ride over. 

“My buddy Pedro, the guide, told me how to get rid of nahuals, and made me realize those two black cats were them. His uncle is a shaman in his village. I gave him a ring while waiting, told him what happened.” Peter paused, giving a light chuckle. “Egon’s gonna be high as a kite with the medicine Pedro’s uncle got for him to help get rid of the bad mojo. It’s gonna be like that time in sophomore year I scored us a little bit of weed.” 

“We better make sure he hydrates and takes a little bit at a time,” Ray nodded, chuckling in remembering. “Otherwise he’s gonna be bouncing off the walls. I have never seen a man run that fast when him and Winston dared each other to see who could run the fastest.” 

“He just zoomed past Winston, and the stop sign was the only thing that stopped him,” Peter’s chuckle increased to a wheezing laugh. “I was amazed he just picked himself up and shook it off like it was nothing.” 

“He’s from the Midwest. Nothing will tear that man down.”

“Well … maybe a nahual vampire chick. Other than that, I don’t think nothing else will.” 

“Yeah … thanks for saving us, Pete. I never would’ve been able to stop myself if you hadn’t stepped in. And I’m sure Egie is grateful for what you did. How’s your neck?”

“In better shape than it was, needed a good cracking anyway. Don’t need to visit the chiropractor for a while now,” Peter stretched in his seat. “I think we should all keep an eye on him, though. The guy doesn’t know the power of his own strength.”

“True.” Silence had briefly settled between the two, Ray deeply sighed. “Man, what a crazy week it’s been.” 

“We’re ready for you now to see your friend,” a male nurse approached the pair, escorting them to where they had Egon hooked up to an IV and blood bag, the man underneath several layers of blankets. 

“Boy, is Janine gonna have questions for you, my friend,” Peter pulled up a chair by Egon’s bed. 

“She will, but due to us being open, it’ll be fine, hopefully,” Egon mumbled sleepily. “Promise me something, Venkman.” He paused, Peter leaned forward, lending an ear. “Don’t let me or Ray near black cats. For a while, at least.”


End file.
